


A Bit of Practice

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Series: Reunion [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Tension, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, this is the most awkward smut I've ever written but they're happy so who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: After finally finding each other again after six years, Yuya and Yuto try to figure out where to go from there.Pure, fluffy smut.





	A Bit of Practice

**Author's Note:**

> bonus chapter between the two end scenes of the last chapter of "Reunion." I didn't want to up the rating on that so have this instead.

“You really brought nothing with you?”  Yuto says, sitting adjacent to Yuya at the table while Yuya scarfs down “the most _delicious, amazing_ katsudon” he’s ever had in his life.

Yuya shakes his head, his full cheeks reminiscent of a chipmunk. There’s a grain of rice stuck on his chin, and Yuto gently picks it off. Yuya blushes as he swallows his food. “No… I told you. I ran here as fast as I could.”

Yuto sighs in exasperation, but he’s smiling. “I have a washer, so we can clean those clothes, but they’ll have to hang up to dry.”

Yuya grins. “Sounds like another excuse to stay here all day tomorrow.”

Yuto raises an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“Just…” Yuya suddenly blushes and look down into his mostly-empty bowl. “I don’t have _any_ clothes…”

Yuto instantly turns a deep red at the thought of Yuya sitting bare around his apartment. “I don’t—I mean, I have clothes you can wear.” Then he imagines Yuya wearing one of his older button-up shirts, the sleeves and body a little too long for him, just covering his adorable ass— “PANTS!”

Yuya jumps in his seat. “What?!”

“Pants,” Yuto says again, staring at his hands in his lap. “Pants. I have those, and shirts, and—you can wear anything of mine. Anything you want.”

Yuya lifts an eyebrow. “Yuto?”

He glances at Yuya’s bowl. “Eat—eat all of your rice. Waste not, want not and all.”

“…Okay,” Yuya says, then expertly picks the rest of the rice out with his chopsticks, then sets them across the top of his bowl. “Done. Your cooking was amazing, Yuto.”

That makes Yuto smile again, and when Yuya leans over to kiss him, he doesn’t pull away, although he doesn’t move in, either, too high-strung. Still, Yuya tastes not just like himself, but also like katsudon, and for a moment all he can think of is how delicious his lips are.

Yuya pulls away an inch, his eyes half-lidded, and Yuto just wants to reach out and kiss him again, but he remembers himself and coughs. “It’s getting late. I’ll grab you some pajamas and draw you a bath, then get a start on your clothes.”

“Ah…” Yuya blinks, leaning back a little, but his bright smile comes back. “Thanks, Yuto.”

Yuto smiles back, then gathers up their bowls and chopsticks to take to the sink for later. He ducks into his room down the hall, opening the bottom drawer and taking out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. The image of Yuya in just a button-up comes back into his mind, and he shakes his head—but then he realizes that he doesn’t have any sort of underwear to give Yuya, unless he wants to lend a pair that he’s worn.

 _No,_ Yuto thinks immediately, his whole body heating up. _There are way, way too many things wrong with that._

He forces the thoughts from his head and goes into the bathroom across the hall; like in most apartments, there is a fogged door separating a sink and washer area and the shower and bath. There’s enough space to wash up comfortably, but the tub isn’t that big, especially to the one he remembers using in Shun’s parents’ house once or twice. He can sit in it with legs half-extended, but that’s about it; as he kneels down to draw the bathwater, he finds himself wishing it were larger and more comfortable for Yuya.

And, of course, that leads to thoughts of Yuya wet and naked in the tub, and Yuto bites his lip, shifting his weight and trying to think of anything else.

When he emerges back into the kitchen, he finds Yuya at the sink, wiping at a bowl with a cloth. Yuto’s eyes widen.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

Yuya grins, looking pretty proud of himself. “I just finished doing your dishes. I figured you could use a hand.”

“I can’t believe you,” Yuto sighs out, but his lips slightly curl up regardless. “You’re the guest.”

Yuya puts the bowl on the counter and turns fully to Yuto, putting his hands on Yuto’s hips and leaning in close. He places a kiss on Yuto’s lips, and pulls back just enough to breathe out, “I’m your boyfriend. Let me help out.”

Yuto shudders, and he thinks he’s going to melt. “Boyfriend,” he echoes, _like an idiot_ he thinks. “Did we—did we actually agree on that?”

Yuya laughs, pecking Yuto’s cheek. “I guess not with the most explicit words,” he admits. He suddenly blushes. “It’s…okay, right?”

“Of course it is,” Yuto says at once, reaching out to cup Yuya’s cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. “My boyfriend,” he whispers against Yuya’s lips, and he can feel Yuya shudder this time.

Yuto reaches out with his other hand, intending to wrap it around Yuya’s waist, but then he remembers that he has the pajamas tucked under his arm. He pulls away reluctantly, holding the pajamas out to Yuya. “Here. Have the first bath. When you’re done changing, just put your clothes on the washer.”

Yuya takes the pajamas, but then he pauses, blushing again. “Yuto…”

“What is it?”

Yuya bites his lip. “Aren’t you… You want a bath too, right?”

Yuto blinks. “Well, of course. I’ll go after you.”

“I mean…” Yuya stops himself. “Okay. I’ll try not to take too long.”

“Take all the time you need,” Yuto says, pecking Yuya’s forehead. Yuya reluctantly pulls back and Yuto leads him to the bathroom. Still with a bit of pink on his cheeks, Yuya disappears inside, closing the door behind him. Yuto picks up the sound of movement and fabric against fabric, and he blushes.

A moment later, Yuto hears the shower door open and close, and Yuya starts the water. Yuto breathes in, running a hand across his face, then knocks and opens the outer door a little.

“Yuto?” Yuya’s voice echoes from inside the shower. Yuto sees his blurry outline, and he quickly look away. “What is it?”

“Just—um.” God, he can’t believe he’s even doing this. “Just looking—looking for your clothes, I mean. Just wanna do it as soon as possible, you know? Don’t want to forget about them or something.”

“Oh,” Yuya says, and Yuto isn’t sure, but he sounds…disappointed? But he can barely tell because of the running water. “They’re on the washer like you said to do.”

“I’ll just, uh, start the washer,” Yuto calls, moving to pick up the clothes Yuya left out. They’re still warm. Out of habit, he searches them for anything like pens or coins, even though it looks like Yuya left a set of keys next to his pendulum on the counter. Yuto’s hands shake.

“Um… The shower won’t get cold, will it?” Yuya asks.

“What? Oh, no,” Yuto answers. He puts Yuya’s shirt and jacket into the washer, and then comes face-to-face with a white set of briefs. He goes stock-still, staring at it, and then finally he picks up the underwear between his thumb and forefinger and tosses it in the wash. He quickly checks Yuya’s pants for anything, then throws that in as well and all but slams the washer closed. Then he remembers the detergent, and he opens it again to add that in before closing and starting it.

Then he retreats.

Yuto leans against the wall and breathes deeply, running a shaky hand through his bangs. He’s half-hard. _What am I, thirteen?_ he scolds himself.

He closes his eyes and listens to the running water, just trying to breathe and clear his mind. After a few minutes he calms down, at least enough to move to the kitchen and sit down at the table. He rests his head on his arms.

After a little while, he hears footsteps padding over to him, and he looks up to see Yuya standing there, smiling down at him. He’s wearing Yuto’s pajama pants and shirt—just a _little_ too long for him—and a bit of water drips from his damp hair onto the towel around his shoulders.

“You need to dry your hair some more,” Yuto says, sitting up and reaching out a hand to touch Yuya’s bangs. “I don’t want you to be cold.”

Yuya smiles softly and takes Yuto’s hand, pressing it against his cheek. “Good thing you’re warm.”

The urge to stand up and pull Yuya into his arms and kiss him is so strong that it leaves Yuto dizzy. He looks away. “I—I should, um, go clean up.”

Yuya’s brows furrow together. “Yuto? Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” Yuto says. “Of course I am.”

Yuya leans down, putting his hand on Yuto’s cheek and kissing his lips. His touch is gentle and warm, and Yuto presses back against him—then pulls away, flustered. Yuya stands back up, blinking.

“Hey,” he says quietly. “How about you go take that bath? I think the washer’s almost done. I can hang up my clothes.”

Yuto breathes out a sigh of relief at the offer. He really doesn’t want to have to touch Yuya’s briefs again. Well. He _does_. Just not now, not like this. “Sure. Thanks, Yuya. Um, the clothes hangers are out on the balcony; the door’s in my room.”

Yuya smiles and pulls Yuto up, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Enjoy your bath.”

Yuto smiles and goes to the bathroom. He undresses quickly, putting his clothes in the hamper and his locket on the counter before getting in the shower. He’s still dazed and stressed, but the hot water hitting his skin feels so nice. When he’s done cleaning himself, he turns off the shower and then takes the cover off the tub before sliding into the water, sighing as his muscles relax.

A knock sounds at the door, and Yuto looks up even though he knows he won’t be able to clearly see out the shower door. “You can come in,” he calls out, and the door creaks as Yuya enters.

“Relaxing?” Yuya asks. Yuto can just make him out, moving to the washer.

“Yes,” Yuto says, shifting so that he can submerge his shoulders.

“Good,” Yuya says. “I’m glad. You looked really stressed earlier.”

Yuto smiles, letting out an exasperated huff of laughter. He hopes Yuya doesn’t hear it and figure out how annoyed and frustrated he is at himself. “…Sorry, Yuya. Thanks for worrying about me.”

“I love you, Yuto,” Yuya says at once. “Of course I’m going to worry about you. Take your time, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuto says. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

He can imagine Yuya smiling at that, and a moment later, Yuya leaves the room, presumably with his wet clothes. Yuto closes his eyes and leans back, finally really, _really_ relaxing.

…And then he remembers that this is the bathwater Yuya was just in.

He feels himself hardening again, and he scrambles to drain the water and get out of the tub. He opens the shower door, then grabs his towel to rub his hair and skin dry before putting his locket back on.

…And then he remembers that he forgot to grab his own set of clean pajamas.

Yuto slaps a hand over his face and tries not to freak out. He takes a breath. _Stop being so jittery… Calm down…_

After a moment, he grabs the towel and ties it around his waist. He takes another breath when he goes to the door, then opens it into the hallway. If he can just make it to his bedroom to change his clothes, he’ll be fine.

He sneaks down the hallway and ducks into the open door of his room, then closes it behind himself. He sighs, then goes to the dresser to pull out some pajamas and a pair of boxers. He stands up and turns around to lay them out—and then he honest-to-God lets out a yelp.

Yuya’s laying on his bed, watching him.

Yuto drops his clothes and stumbles backward against the dresser, rattling it, and presses a hand over his pounding heart. “God, don’t—Yuya—”

Yuya sits up, his eyes wide. “Yuto, are you okay?” He stands up, reaching out a hand, but hesitates to come closer.

Yuto puts a shaky hand over his face and breathes in and out as slowly as he can. “S-sorry,” he says. “I’m not—I’m not good with—”

“Shh,” Yuya whispers, and Yuto opens his eyes to see him inching closer. “I’m sorry, Yuto. I just wanted to surprise you, not scare you. I didn’t mean to.”

He puts a warm, soft hand on Yuto’s arm, and Yuto snatches him up into an embrace. He presses his face against the crook Yuya’s neck and shoulder and breathes in, glad that he can still smell _Yuya_ underneath his own clothes. Yuya wraps his arms around him and rubs his scalp, with just the right amount of pressure to make it relaxing rather than painful.

“Are you going to be okay?” Yuya asks after several minutes.

Yuto nods, and a huff of laughter escapes him. “I’m just glad you didn’t yell ‘boo’ or anything. That…that kind of yelling out of nowhere… it’s not good. Worse than this.”

Yuya kisses his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“No… No, it’s okay,” Yuto says, pulling his head up so he can look at Yuya’s eyes. “You didn’t know. And tonight, I’ve been just… I’m sorry…”

“Shh,” Yuya murmurs, kissing his lips—just a gentle touch before pulling away. “What matters is that everything’s okay.”

Yuto sighs. He puts his hand on Yuya’s cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. “I love you so much,” he whispers, kissing his forehead. “…Now what were you doing, trying to ‘surprise’ me?”

Yuya blushes and looks down, and then his cheeks go even _more_ red and Yuto remembers that he’s _only wearing a towel_. He forces himself to stay still, though, too afraid of upsetting Yuya even further.

“You’ve been so…jittery since we got here,” Yuya says. “I just wanted to help you…relax…”

Yuto lifts an eyebrow. “What do you mean, Yuya?”

“Y’know…” Yuya bites his lip. Then, he’s speaking in a rush. “I know we just found each other again, and we haven’t talked about it but I really… All night, I’ve been wanting to, um, kiss you, and… Not all the way, but have…sex…”

“…Have sex?” Yuto repeats dumbly, barely able to process what he’s hearing.

Yuya nods, glancing up at him. “I’ve been trying to drop hints… But you haven’t been, um, responding so… I wanted to try one more time…” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, obviously we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, I should’ve just asked and—!”

“I want to, Yuya.”

Yuya stops, blinking. He looks up again, and Yuto can see all the questions flickering through his eyes. “What?”

“I’ve been thinking about it all night,” Yuto admits, blushing. “But I didn’t want to pressure you or force you. I’ve been trying not to let it get to me, but I can’t stop thinking about you. Especially…how you’d look…” Yuto trails off.

“…Oh,” is all Yuya can say for a moment. Then, he cracks, his lips widening into a grin and laughter bubbling up from his throat. “I’m sorry,” he says, trying to regain his composure, but he can’t. “I’m doing it again…”

Yuto smiles, his heart warm at the sight and sound of Yuya’s happiness. “Don’t be,” he says, moving to place a kiss on Yuya’s forehead, but Yuya quickly perks his head up to meet his lips. It’s a particularly messy one since Yuya is still laughing, but Yuto doesn’t mind one bit.

Yuya places his hands on Yuto’s cheeks. “Okay, okay,” he says, calming down, but a few giggles still escape him. “Can we take it slow?”

Yuto smiles. “Of course.”

Yuya kisses him, this time gently sliding his tongue past Yuto’s lips. Yuto’s eyes flutter closed, and he meets Yuya’s tongue with his own. Yuya giggles again, and Yuto can feel it in his own throat.

 _I love you so much_ , he thinks. Nothing else in the world right now matters. Just Yuya.

Yuya pulls back after a moment, just slightly, still touching Yuto’s lips. His ruby eyes crack open and he trails a hand down Yuto’s neck, stopping on his bare chest, and Yuto shivers. He presses against Yuya, and Yuya slowly moves backwards toward the bed.

“Sit down,” Yuya murmurs. “I want to…”

He trails off as they share another kiss, but Yuto nods. His hand snakes down to take Yuya’s, and their fingers entwine. They stay as close as possible as Yuto moves to the head of the bed and sits down, resting his back against the pillows and the wall.

Yuya immediately sits on his thighs, straddling his waist. From here, he sits taller, and he smiles down at Yuto with a flush on his cheeks. He lets go of Yuto’s hand, but only to trail his fingers up Yuto’s arms, spreading onto his chest and stomach. With his fingertip, he traces some of the scars on Yuto’s abdomen.

“You’re so beautiful, Yuto,” he whispers. He freezes, then coughs. “Um, handsome? Is that better?”

Yuto chuckles even though his breathing has grown heavy, and he reaches up to curl a strand of hair behind Yuya’s ear. “You’re beautiful, too.”

Yuya smiles, hunching up his shoulders a bit, but he still moves to kiss Yuto’s wrist before he can pull his hand away. He takes a shaky breath and winks. “You haven’t even _seen_ me yet.”

“But you are beautiful,” Yuto says, brows furrowing. “…Besides, we shared a body,” he adds, and Yuya laughs.

“Thank you,” he says. “But now is a little different from back then.” He grabs at the hem of his T-shirt, then pauses. “…Would you give me a hand?”

Yuto bites his lip but nods, moving his hands to Yuya’s waist. He lifts up the shirt, and Yuya raises his arms to help him. When it’s off, Yuto tosses it aside.

Yuya's blush has spread to his shoulders, but the rest of his torso is pale and smooth. Yuto spreads out his hands, his thumbs on Yuya’s stomach and his fingers on Yuya’s sides, and he slowly moves upward, feeling him. Yuya’s breathing hitches even from just a simple touch, and Yuto pauses.

“Tell me if anything doesn’t feel good or okay,” Yuto says. “Anything at all.”

“I will,” Yuya says. “You too, okay?”

“I promise,” Yuto says, and then he leans forward to press his lips against Yuya’s chest, right beneath where Yuya’s pendulum rests against his sternum.

Yuya gasps out, his hands falling on Yuto’s shoulders and threading into his hair. “I love you, Yuto…”

“I love you, too,” Yuto murmurs against his skin, then kisses slowly all over him. He raises his hands, passing them over Yuya’s nipples, and Yuya _moans_.

Yuto pauses, so much emotion and need passing through his body that he can’t do anything but rest his head against Yuya’s chest. His cock is so hard, pressing against the towel around his waist—he shifts his hips just a little, and Yuya presses forward, gasping when his clothed, erect member pushes against Yuto’s stomach.

Yuto moans out, and Yuya grasps Yuto’s jaw, lifting his head to meet him in a kiss. Yuya pulls back his hips and presses forward again, and his mouth falls open, and he pants into Yuto’s mouth and Yuto can’t even think past how intoxicating it is. He runs his hands down Yuya’s sides, slipping his fingers past the waistband of Yuya’s pants and cupping his ass, pulling on him when Yuya pushes against him.

“Yuto,” Yuya gasps, moving his lips to slide across Yuto’s cheek, his jaw, his neck. “Yuto, Yuto please…”

Yuto leans back, giving Yuya more access to his skin. “Please?” he echoes. “Please what?”

“I…” Yuya kisses down his neck, his tongue darting out to lick Yuto’s clavicle. As if he forgot what Yuto asked, he murmurs, “I love you” and continues, trailing the scars on Yuto’s chest with the tip of his tongue.

Laughter bubbles up out of Yuto’s chest, and Yuya lifts his head, a playful glint in his eyes. He darts forward, pecking his lips all over Yuto’s face, drawing even more laughs from him.

Finally, Yuya’s lips meet Yuto’s, and Yuto digs his fingers into Yuya’s hair to keep him still enough for a deep kiss. Yuya smiles into it, then leans his forehead against Yuto’s, and Yuto strokes his cheek.

“I’m so happy,” Yuya murmurs. “I’ve wanted to do this with you for such a long time…”

“Me too,” Yuto admits, kissing the tip of Yuya’s nose. “But this is better than anything I could have imagined. Probably because I’m with you again.”

Yuya flushes and kisses Yuto’s lips, and then he leans back, putting his fingers under the edge of Yuto’s towel. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Yuto whispers, nodding.

With shaking fingers, Yuya unties the knot at the side of Yuto’s hip. He glances up into Yuto’s eyes, and Yuto nods again even though he’s burning with embarrassment. Yuya pulls aside the towel to reveal Yuto’s erection. Yuya blushes, biting his lip as he reaches out, placing his fingers on Yuto’s thigh—and Yuto’s leg twitches. Yuya jerks his hand back, startled.

“Yuya—” Yuto reaches out to take his hand. “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“I’m—I’m fine.” Yuya laughs nervously. “Sorry, I thought I hurt you.”

“No, you didn’t. It just…tickled,” Yuto admits. He pauses, running his thumb over Yuya’s hand. “Here,” he murmurs, placing Yuya’s palm on his hipbone.

Yuya smiles softly, tracing circles into Yuto’s skin with his thumb. After a moment, he trails his fingers down and cups the base of Yuto’s member. Yuto shudders, closing his eyes as a small moan passes his lips. Yuya gently starts to pump, his thumb passing over the tip. After just a moment, he stops, passing his hand down to touch Yuto’s sac.

“You feel so soft,” Yuya blurts. He blushes and shifts his weight. “Can I, um…put my mouth…?”

“…Can’t I do you first?” Yuto asks.

“Why?”

“Well…” Yuto glances away, then looks back to meet Yuya’s gaze. “I want to make you happy.”

“Yuto,” Yuya murmurs. “I _am_ happy. I just want you to feel good. Okay?”

“…Okay,” Yuto says. “But I do want to do it together if we can.”

Yuya grins. “Of course.” He wiggles cutely and shifts, moving down to straddle Yuto’s lower legs so he can comfortably lower his head. Slowly, he wraps his lips around Yuto’s tip, circling his tongue around the underside. Yuto gasps, his fingers instantly moving to grip Yuya’s hair. Yuya lets out a whine, and Yuto lets go.

“Yuya?!” he asks, but Yuya just hums something that sounds like _I’m okay_. The vibration makes Yuto gasp—his heartbeat is so fast, and his cock feels like it’s pulsing in Yuya’s mouth. Just looking at Yuya’s cute, beautiful lips sucking on him is so hot—

“Yuya,” he gasps, but he’s too late to say _stop_ , and all at once he’s cumming into Yuya’s mouth.

Yuya eyes widen and he pulls back at once, but Yuto isn’t finished. Yuya cries out in surprise, closing his eyes, and Yuto’s cum splatters onto his lips and cheeks.

Yuya lifts up his head, seeming to get over his surprise quickly, and he smiles at Yuto as he dabs his fingers at the cum on his cheeks. “Did it feel good?”

Yuto pants, catching his breath, embarrassed that he finished so quickly. “Yeah…” He startles, snapping from that bliss, and he pulls the towel from under himself and uses the corner to gently wipe at Yuya’s face. “I’m sorry, Yuya. I didn’t want—are you okay?”

“I was just surprised, that’s all,” Yuya admits, closing an eye and turning his head to give Yuto better access to his face. “It’s okay. Um… Sorry. I know you wanted to…”

“It’s okay, Yuya. I’ll go get a wet cloth,” Yuto says, moving to sit up more, but Yuya puts a hand against his chest.

“Can’t it wait?” he asks.

“I mean…” Yuto lifts a hand to Yuya’s cheek. “…You’re a little… sticky.”

Yuya laughs. “I don’t mind, Yuto.”

“If you’re sure…,” Yuto says. He pauses and lowers his hands toward Yuya’s hips. “…May I?”

“Ah, let me—” Yuya grabs the hemline of his sweatpants, then rolls off of Yuto’s legs and onto his back. He shimmies, moving his whole body to try to take the pants off his legs. Yuto watches, laughing, but then Yuya yelps as he loses his balance, thudding onto the floor, and panic spikes through Yuto’s chest.

“Yuya!” Yuto jumps up onto his knees, looking over the edge of the bed to find Yuya on his side, his pants around his knees. He’s clutching at his stomach, laughing so hard that he’s wheezing a little. Yuto hurries to kneel down beside him on the floor, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yuya, are you okay?” Yuto presses, and Yuya, still laughing, rolls over onto his back, grabbing onto Yuto. Yuto pulls him into his arms and stands up, putting him on the bed again, and Yuya tugs on his wrist.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” he giggles, and Yuto sighs in relief as he lays down beside him. Yuya snuggles against his chest, shaking his head, his whole body wracking with laughter. “We’re so bad at this.”

“You’re not bad at this, I am,” Yuto insists, but Yuya shakes his head again and blurts, “I’m sorry, were you the one who just fell off the bed trying to take off your pants?” and Yuto can’t help but snort with laughter. Soon enough, they’re both giggling and holding onto each other.

“Actually,” Yuya says after he’s regained his breath. “You’ve been better at this so far than I have, I’d say.”

“I didn’t even realize you wanted to do this in the first place,” Yuto points out, earning another giggle from Yuya. “I’ve been a nervous wreck this whole night.”

Yuya pecks his lips and winks. “Well, I’ve gotten you to laugh. And I gave you a little present. So I _think_ I’ve gotten you to ‘relax.’”

Yuto smiles, kissing Yuya back. “You make me so happy. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you, too.” Yuya nuzzles him. “We could use more practice, you know.”

“Do you want to keep going?”

Yuya grins. “Hey, you picked up my hint.” He moves to lay fully on his back, keeping his hands on either side of his head. “Maybe I’ll let you take off my pants.”

Yuto laughs, sitting up. Yuya raises his knees, and Yuto pulls the pants off from around his calves. So far he’s avoided looking at Yuya’s member, but now there’s really nowhere else to look. He’s softer than Yuto would’ve thought by now, at least compared to earlier when they were pressed against each other.

Yuto leans down, kissing a spot on Yuya’s chest as his fingers curl around Yuya’s cock, gently teasing the tip with his thumb.

“Yuto…,” Yuya moans, and Yuto feels another wave of emotion swell over him. He kisses his way up to Yuya’s neck, gently sucking on his skin. Yuya’s hips start to move, pressing into Yuto’s hand, and Yuto only slightly increases his pace.

“Yuto,” Yuya gasps again, squirming, panting, and Yuto leans up to kiss his lips—Yuya grabs his shoulders, threads his hands into Yuto’s hair, pulling him even closer—and then Yuya cries out and cums into Yuto’s hand, the mess splattering up onto Yuya’s stomach as well.

Yuya pants, groaning, and pulls Yuto down in for another kiss. “I love you,” he murmurs. “I love you, I love you…”

“I love you, Yuya,” Yuto whispers back.

Yuto pulls back just a little, reaching for the towel, first wiping his hand and then pulling it over to gently clean up Yuya’s stomach. Yuya smiles, his eyelids drooping a little, and he runs his fingers through Yuto’s hair.

“I really should get a washcloth,” Yuto murmurs, but then Yuya’s other arm comes up to wrap tightly around him.

“If you leave this bed I’m not going to forgive you. We can shower in the morning,” he warns. He nuzzles into Yuto’s neck and closes his eyes, yawning. “…You can join me.”

Yuto flushes. He reaches for the covers and pulls them up, then wraps his arms around Yuya, kissing his forehead. “I’d love to. We…could use some more practice…”

Yuya laughs.


End file.
